secret love
by Allenejeremy2019
Summary: Hermione goes back to work at Hogwarts with professor snape that he has been in love with since her 6th year will he find out will she tell him does he feel the same will he push her away
1. Chapter 1

This is 4 years after the war.

Hermione Granger called professor Mcgonagall and ask can we meet up somewhere then Mcgonagall told me oh course my dear. When I saw professor Mcgonagall, she look so tried and stress then she hugged me and she ask so Hermione whats been going with you? I haven't seen you in four years after you took snape to the hospital wing, you know you saved his life that day. Then professor Mcgonagall ask me can I ask you for a favor? so as I looked at her I told her anything. Then looks at me stood quiet for a few so Hermione I need an extra teacher in Hogwarts would you be willing to help me and be one of the teacher in Hogwarts. so I looked up at her and took a deep, breath, and ask will professor snape be there she then said well of course dear he is the potion teacher.

So I looked at professor Mcgonagall and I told her yes, I would love to be one of the teachers at Hggwarts. so that night I pack all of my clothes and got into my car and flew to Hogwarts, and then when I got there professor Mcgonagall and professor Snape were waiting for me to come. as I got out of my car professor snape looked at me and said hello miss Granger and as I stared back into his black cold eyes I thought to myself he was always a great teacher. But you think aster I saved his life, he would be more kind to people but no he is distant to everybody then professor Mcgonagall welcome Hermione as one of the new teachers. she smiled at while saying it then I look at snape and thats when I realize why I left Hogwarts it was because of him I am in love with him but I couldn't let him find out about it.

so as I went inside of the castle, Mcgonagall told snape to show me my room so he look at me and said follow me miss Granger. then he said she put you next to my bedroom so we share everything bathroom, and the common room. but please just don't make a mess and as I looked into his cold black eyes my heart started to beat very fast. then he said see you in the great hall in ten minutes, after he left me to my thought I couldn't stop thinking about him and the way he makes me feel so I told myself to calm down, and as I walked to the great hall there was Mcgonagall after we were cool and then she told me come to my office after you finished your food Hermione so I told her I will be there.

As I was eating my food I notice that professor snape was looking at me, the whole time there what does this mean? I said to myself could he have feeling for me? I hope so and as I got up he stood up too. and I went to Mcgonagall office and knock on the door and Mcgonagall open the door, and she told Hermione sit down I need to talk to you and then she said how does it feel begin back here. so I told her it feels weird Mcgonagall, then she ask I know you don't want to be next to snape bedroom but I think it's the best thing for him since the war.

I look at her with a smile, she notice I smiled when she said snape name and ask so you and snape whats going on? and I told her nothing I just never-mind. then she ask what is it Hermione? you can tell me anything it will stay between us girls OK Hermione. so now tell me so what is it then? I told well after the war when I took snape to the hospital wing, I waited and waited for him to wake up I fell in love him that night that's why I went away for four years and me seeing him just makes me think of that night. And it has made me be more in love with him like I was back then.

she laugh at me and said that's nothing, dear you could date him and I won't even care you are a grown up now you do whatever you want to do. but I do have to admit sometimes he can be really hard on people even new teachers. but hey maybe he won't with you since you saved his life and all. he is a great man I watch him grow up to be a good man, its just that bad things happens to him its not his fault but maybe you can warm his cold heart for once. that is what I would love to see and as I walked out of her office I told her goodnight Mcgonagall and I left and went to the common room. as I was reading a book I fell asleep and then someone came and put a blanket on me and then I woke up it was snape he was reading my book right next to me. and then he look at me and said I like this book and I told him that book is my favorite I read that book almost 20 times you can borrow it if you want snape.

as I left he said miss Granger your a teacher now call me Severus and then I looked at him, and said I will if you call me Hermione and then he looked at me and said deal. and then he said goodnight Hermione I will see you tomorrow morning. and as I walked to my room I grab my stuff to go take a shower and as I turn the water on I hear snape saying to himself why does she want me to call her by her first name. then I go into the shower and then I start to clean my body and I feel like someone is watching me.

so I turn the water off and ask who is there? no one answer me so I turn the water back on and I felt someone behind me and when I turn there was Mcgonagall. dear you should look the door and I said I know it's just that I was in a hurry to take a shower, so I could go to sleep and after she left I got out of the shower and got my towel. and when I look up there he was staring at me and told me that he needed to confess something to me and then I fell and he caught me in his arms, and he look right into my eyes and said be very careful Hermione.

And when he caught me my towel fell to the floor, he didn't even look at me in any way. so he grab my towel and said here get dress and then he left. as I think to myself saying god I wish he kissed him. but he didn1t but I knew right there that we had a moment but he didn't even say anything about it. I felt so embarrassed that I was in his arms naked but nothing happen, but I thought to myself maybe he was just being a gentleman, as I finish getting dress and he just walks right in to my room.

excuse me you need to knock before entering my room, he looks at me and said OK shall I do it again? then I said no its OK and I smiled. he said well since we are sharing almost everything we need to set up times for each do you say and then I got a letter he said is it from your boyfriend Ron I laugh at his face me and Ron aren't together anymore he was very abusive. then he looks at me with a sad face and said all the bruises you have are from him and I looked at him. and started to cry and I said yes they are Severus walks up to me and said no man should lay his hand on women like that he doesn't deserve you.

As I look into his eyes and he looks into mine, I get closer to him but then he pulls me away. and said well goodnight Hermione and he shut the door behind him. then I kept having nightmare and screaming about Bellatrix writing on my arm mud-blood, then Mcgonagall came running Hermione, Hermione, Hermione wake up. so I woke up really fast come with me and she took me to her office and sat with me and ask what happened? so I told her it was just a nightmare, don't worry then she said tell me the truth. you were yelling Bellatrix name so I told it was in the war when Bellatrix found the Gryffindor sword in my purse, so she wrote mud-blood on my arm and she look at me. and pin me to the wall and ask me are you OK Hermione? So all I told her. that I would be fined so then she let me go back to bed.

the next morning when I got up Mcgonagall was in my room and said I want you to sit next to me at breakfast today. OK Hermione and as I look at her and said so then she ask when are you gonna tell Severus you are in love with him? she looks at me and I said I dont know what you are talking about Mcgonagall, and as he turned away to face me I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. I think he is scared to show his feelings next time I will show him my feeling that I have for him. so as I sat at the table Severus said Mcgonagall put me as your mentor for this year. and I looked at him and said I do not care Severus.

Then Mcgonagall look at me and said come with me, we went into the hall and ask what is happening between snape and you? and I told her me and Severus have been having moment all night but he doesn't do anything about it. then she tell me to take the first move and I looked at her, and said are you crazy? Mcgonagall he needs to make the first move yes you are right but he is probably scared of being denied. so take it slow with him he will come to his senses when he is ready but for now get close to him.

And I said I have to go to my class and Severus was there waiting for me at the back of the classroom. and said start to teach as I taught the class Severus was writing things down in his notebook, and he stood quiet for the whole class. and then after the class he went up to me and said your teaching is weak. then I told him we teach the same Severus and then he grab my hand, and took me to this place where I never been before. and I ask what is this place and he said I grew up here this is my hiding place when I used to go to school here, still the same as I left it so I sat down on the grass and looked at the water then he said you are right Hermione.

So I looked at him and said right about what Severus? then he look at me and sat down next to me and said about your teaching you are always in my head you drive me crazy. Hermione I just want to denied that everything you said about my teaching is wrong but its not. you are just like me in a way and I know Mcgonagall wants us to get closer. and I do not want that so stop looking at me during your teachings understood Hermione Granger then I said I cant believe you. then he look at me and laugh.

so I got up and we went to the common room, and as I sat there with another book he took the book I let him read and started staring at me and moves a little bit closer to me by the time I finish the page he was right beside me. and oh god did I want to kiss him but I didn't then I put the book down and took a deep breath. and he put his book down too and push away my book then he heard a knock the door and it was Mcgonagall saying that she was saying to make sure the student went to bed. so I went to go take a shower but I forgot to lock the door. so as i`m cleaning my body everywhere Severus get up from the common room and knocks on the door but I didn't hear it.

So he walks in and stares at me and I felt someone touch me and I turned around and Severus was there. behind me getting wet and I look at him and he looks at me and then I yelled get out and then he try to kissed me, so I push him away then he walks away so I said that we cant do this Severus and he looks at me and said i`m sorry. I just thought you like me in that way, I guess not well goodnight Hermione.

As I look at him leave I think after what had just happen, why I didn't let him kiss me? I know our love is strong that he lost control and gained it back again. and after I went to my room he knock on my door and push me on the bed, and got on top of me and started to kiss me. and said lets just do it and as he was about to take off my clothes. I told him no Severus then he see all of my scars and bruises from Ron. and he start to ask why would he ever mark your body like this Hermione? and i`m sorry if I ever tried to force myself on you Hermione.

he looks at me and I look at him, and I sit up and he kisses me on my lips with his tongue, feeling his tongue in my mouth felt so great that I wanted more of him. but I had to control myself and everybody was sleeping at this time. I just wanted to hold him all night long he was the most cold hearted person I had ever known, but little did I know that he was in love with me, little did I know how he cared about me. then he said i`m going to bed then I told him Severus stay here with me please babe. then he looks at me and I pull him on top of me and he kisses me again. over and over again then he lay down next to me and pull me close to him.

Then I just fell asleep in his arms, and then I woke up at 3 in the morning from a nightmare again it was the same dream. I got up got dress and went outside the castle and just looked at the stars. and just thinking what if I had just stay away from the war it would never had this scar on my arm. then I heard someone from behind and I pulled out my wand on them then I notice it was Severus. so I put my wand down and sat on the grass and he comes up to me and holds me close then he ask did you have a nightmare? and I looked at him and started to cry and said yes Severus the same one I been having for years about Bellatrix then he turn my head and kiss me.

It just won't leave me alone my nightmare I just wish it would just go away somehow. it always shows up in my head every night and there is no way to get rid of it. so I just got dress and went outside for some air then he hugs me and said no one will ever hurt you again as long as I am alive. Hermione OK my love I love it when you are around me Hermione so we go back to my bedroom and go back to the next morning we are the first ones up so he goes and clean his classroom and when I left my class professor Mcgonagall came and said good morning Hermione. then I said that happy good morning Mcgonagall how did you sleep and she laugh and said come with me for a walk. then I said OK,

Then she said to me so I saw Severus last night holding you outside of the castle and then I said he was calming me down from a nightmare I had about Bellatrix, I been having the same nightmare ever since the war Mcgonagall and it won't go away no matter how hard I try, and then she looks and said in my ear with a kiss on your lips. Then she looks around and see Severus running down the hall. and said Hermione your class something happened it's a big mess you need to come and check it out and then I got there someone made a big mess everywhere.

and I look at Severus and said my picture of my brother is missing I need that back that's the only way for me to see him anymore! then Severus said what do you mean then I told him he died then I was 16 years old that the only picture I had of him. then he looks at me and hold me close and I said in his ear Mcgonagall is here with us Severus. then he pulled away and look at Mcgonagall and said we are just friends Mcgonagall nothing has happen then she said really what about the kiss last night outside of the castle.

Then she looks at Severus and said yea nothing has happen, and he starts to smile and as she walks away and shut the door he kisses me and I told him she knows we have to be careful with our relationship around Mcgonagall OK Severus and then he holds my hand and said I don't care if they know I love you. and you love me we shouldn't hide our love Hermione what do you say shall we come out of the closet with the teachers. I look at him and kiss him and said no but we should to Mcgonagall after all she saw us kiss last night.

As we walk to Mcgonagall office he holds my hand and we walk in and then she looks at our hands and said it's about damn time you guys got together I thought I have to do a blind date with you guys and I laugh and said well we got together last night Mcgonagall then then she said I know I saw. He look at me and pulls me closer and said yea it was really hard the way it happened Mcgonagall and we leave to the great hall and all the students see us holding hands together. and there were a lot of talking about me and Severus.

but I dint care I love him and that's all that matters to me, but though the school year our love has grown stronger than ever. he knew it and I knew it, it was something that lives within our heart and I could never find out what it was exactly. so we just went along with it then we both had a meeting outside of school so I got a hotel and when I checked in I got a call on my phone from Severus. then I said hey Severus I just in my hotel room laying down on the bed then he said he is doing the same. so I ask him what hotel are you in then he said Holiday inn and then I laugh wow thats the same hotel i`m in.

so I ask Severus what is your room number then he told me 301 then I laugh and I told him mine is 305 we both started to laugh and then he said I will be right there babe. then I heard a knock on the door and Severus push me on the bed and we just start to make out and feel each others body and he stop and said i`m gonna take you out to dinner today. our real date Hermione so i`m gonna give you 5 minutes to change so I put on a red dress and he put on a red suit and when he came and knock on my door and he looks as me and said I swear I did not know you were going to wear a red dress.

So I looked at him and said don't worry about it Severus we are here together and tomorrow morning is the meeting about everything that had happen in the school for the past months. as we walk to the restaurant he pulled me to him. as he lead against the wall and he kiss me and hug me tight and said I will always love you Hermione Granger, you are my life babe don't forget that OK my we sit down I see all of the teachers from Hogwarts then he said Hermione don't worry about them. OK my love this is our night and no one else I love you and then some sweet music start to play. and I was just thinking that we have been together for 1 year and 5 days and he looks at me and said do you ever want to have kids Hermione? and I look at him of course I do Severus but with you.

So as the music get closer to us he gets up and goes to my chair get down on his knee and said Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me? and become forever with me by your side and I looked at him and he pulls a ring box out of his suit pocket and open the box. I look around and everybody is looking at us and waiting for me to answer him so I catch my breath and I say yes. Severus of course I'll marry you you are my life Severus, and I kiss him and everybody claps their hands together and just stares at me and smile and then he order a bottle of red wine and we toast to our future no matter what happens.

then a song comes on and he takes my hand and we start to dance on the open floor. and then he said I been working on this for the whole week Hermione and I looked at him, and I bring his lips close to mine and I kiss him a long and passionate kiss. then he turns me around and hold me closer so I lean on his shoulder as we dance and I told him I loved him. then Mcgonagall comes between us and said congratulations you two you deserve to be happy after the wedding everything will change in your life just remember you fell in love with your hearts not words. OK guys well I will let you two finish your dance.

so he walks me outside and I said thing are just gonna change aren't they? that means everyone will know we are in love and that we are getting married babe. he looks at me and said I will never leave you alone OK you will always be right in my eyes just remember that Hermione Granger. it will just get harder for people here, people will talk about shit like I was your teacher and now i`m your lover so just don't pay any attention to them alright my love. then he ask me if I was tried and I said no even though I was I just wanted to keep dancing with him all night long I didn't care about the time then he look at me and said come let's go for a walk I have a present for you Hermione.

as I walk outside it was harry potter and he said so did you ask her snape? Then Severus told him yea I did but harry was waiting on the answer I gave Severus so I just showed him the ring and then I ask where is Ginny and then she gets out of the car and hug me i`m so happy for you Hermione you deserve to be happy with snape and I know how much you miss your brother Hermione but he will always be in your heart just know that OK.

as someone else gets out of the car I notice it was Ron I looked at him and he said so you want another scar and Severus pulls me behind him. not when i`m around weasley you touch her i`ll hurt you do I make myself clear Ron then he said oh what ever you can have her i`m done with that bitch. and then Severus pulls his wand out and said she is not a bitch Ron you are, I think its best that you should leave Ron we dont want you here.

then harry said i`m sorry snape I didn't know he was back there well we got to go see you later oh we were just going for a walk and then Severus kept walking and when we got back to the restaurant harry, Ginny and Mcgonagall was sitting down talking about me and Severus and then we sat down with them then harry ask me Hermione can I have this dance as long its OK with your fiance? then Severus said I need her back after the dance harry and I looked at him and he said have fun and smiled.

then we start to dance and then he said so when were you gonna tell me you are dating snape? I did not hear from you at all Hermione are you OK? I really do hope he makes you happy then I told him harry I dint tell you because I was scared of what you might say. because he used to be our teacher and he looks at me and said Hermione if he is our old teacher or not if you are happy with him then i`m OK with it. but Ron on the other hand is not he hates snape for being with you but Ron was an asshole to you and you dont deserve to be beaten up by a man he said loves you as a sister and the music stop and he takes me back to Severus and I sat down. and Severus look at me OK mine turn and start to smile so he grabs me and harry grabs Ginny to dance. after the dance I was so drunk Severus carried me to my room and change my clothes and put me to bed. and he gave me a kiss goodnight as I fell asleep he sat in the chair to watch me.

the next morning I woke up and Severus is sleeping in the chair so I go to him and say Severus babe wake up. and he looks at me and said god you are so pretty in my eyes come let`s get breakfast I look at him and say Severus you need to change your clothes. OK and then he looks at himself and said omg your right as he changes his clothes I go to take a shower and get ready and as I get out Severus is waiting for me on the bed. and with a towel around me I walked up to him and said so we really are engaged and he smile and stand up pulls me close to him and he kisses me and said yes we are in engaged soon you will be my wife and that means all my dreams have come true. and I get on top of him and kiss him I turned over and now he is on top of me then he takes off my towel and pulls down his pants and goes inside of me. OH SEVERUS HARDER BABE BITE ME SEVERUS OH OH MY GOD FASTER then he finish and I just lay there next to him we just look at each other. then there was a knock on the door and I got up and ran to the bathroom to get change and Severus opens the door and I ask who is that babe. and he said it's Mcgonagall and as I finish getting dress I come out of the bathroom

and Severus grabs the ring and put this on my finger and said and now you are fully dress and then he smile at me and gives me a kiss. and said let`s go to the meeting Hermione and I look at him and said OK let`s go Severus and as we walk I see Ron at the end of the hall and then Severus put me behind him and Mcgonagall went in front of Severus then Ron said next time Hermione I miss you screaming for help when no one is around. then snape goes to him and said over my dead body Ronald and walks off and hold me tight and as we step in the meeting room everyone said congratulations guys we are so happy for you guys enjoy your life together as it still last.

then 6 months has past as I went to my class to teach I started to feel sick so I call Severus and ask him to take my class for today so he goes to my bedroom and ask whats wrong babe I told him upset stomach. then he said OK I will bring you lunch don't worry I will take care of your class and as he is teaching I went to the hospital wing because I still wasn't feeling well and so Pomfery check me out. then Severus came to the door and sat by my side and hold my hand and then Pomfery came in and said you are not sick you are pregnant and she said I leave you too alone and I look at Severus and he looks at me and then he said everything will be fine babe I promise you.

So as I walk to the great hall I see all the teachers look at me and say so you feeling better Hermione. and I told them well yes I am sort of and then Severus said in my ear dont worry babe this is a great thing I get to be a father for once babe. I love you even more and I look at him and grab his hand from under the table and he smiles at me and said in my ear I love you Hermione. and then Mcgonagall sat right next to us and said is there anything you guys want to tell me? and so I just said it out loud i`m pregnant and then all of the teachers heard me and look at us and Mcgonagall said to the teachers finish up this is none of your business. and she told me i`m so happy for you guys and then Severus said I told you babe.

As I get up Mcgonagall goes after me and said Severus is always near he is like your soul he is attached to you Hermione where ever you go he goes it's cute but it's like he is trying to protect you from something or someone. then I said he is protecting me from someone it's Ron he said he will hurt me if he catches me alone so Severus is scared. but I don't mind him be around me 24/7 cause I love him and the wedding all the plans are almost done now its just the cakes that needs to be done. Mcgonagall and she looks at me and said I so excited about the wedding.

so I look at Severus and said let`s go to my room babe where I can feel safe then boom it was Ron he was just standing by my door and then Severus pulls out his wand and said leave Ron you have no business here and he looks at me and said I will leave when i`m done with Hermione! then Ron punches Severus so Severus lost control and started to beat up Ron then Mcgonagall came in and broke the fight and we tie Ron to a chair and Severus said to Mcgonagall he is only here to hurt doesn`t fucking belong here you will never hurt Hermione as long i`m by her side. so stay away from her if she is hurt i`ll come back to you and kill you.

Then Severus grabs me and pull me to his bedroom and said you are staying in my room tonight just to be on the safe side Hermione. and all I said to him was OK then he kissed me and said Hermione are you OK? and I said of course i`m OK I will be fine so don't worry about me everything will be OK. and then I said let`s just go to sleep so we went to sleep and I kept turning in the bed I couldn`t fall asleep so I got up and went by the window and Severus comes behind me and holds me and said cant sleep Hermione? and I look at him and he kissed me on my lips and pulls me back to bed and said you will always be safe with me Hermione Granger I love you just remember that OK my love.

and as he holds me tight in his arms in his bed I hold his hand against me and then I fall asleep on his chest and then I heard something from the comma room. so I get out of bed slowly and run to the comma room and it was Ron. he push me against the wall and then I told him leave me alone Ron I don't love you then he put his hands around my neck and started to pressure and I couldn't breath I try to scream but nothing came out and I felt like I was going to die. then I heard Severus call my name and I try so hard to scream his name out but nothing came up then he walks in and see Ron.

On me with his hands around my neck and he try and try to break Ron off of me and he couldn`t so he hit Ron in his balls with a bat and he fell to the floor. and as I fell Severus caught me before I hit the floor and he brought me to a seat in the comma room and then he called for Mcgonagall to come and as she ran to the common room she took Ron and call the cops. and they took him and threw him in jail and Severus took me to the hospital wing and madam Pomfery look at my neck and it was all blue and purple. so Severus took me back to his bed and lay down with me holding me tighter than he ever did he was scared that he was going to lose me. and the baby and then I told him Sev...Sev...Severus then he said babe don't talk just relax OK get some rest.

And as I fall asleep Severus just looks at me and he stayed up all night long just so I can feel safe because I was scared that Ron might come back for me. so as I was sleeping I heard voices it sounded like harry`s voice and jenny's so as I wake up its already morning and I see harry,jenny and Severus looking at me sleep while talking about what had happened last night as I try to sit up. Severus pushes me back down and said don't sit up Pomfery said to rest that means no classes till you feel better my love .I not gonna take any chances with you getting hurt more Hermione Granger i`m sorry Hermione.

as harry look at me and said Severus it was not your fault it was Ron he did this. and he will pay for it I promise you that no man should put his hands around a women`s neck its mess up its unfair and i`m so fucking pissed at him right now. he should of thought before he hurt you Hermione. I will never forgive him one day if he ever gets out i`ll hurt him one day he better pray that he will never see ever again.

And then I look at Severus and he said I know then he told harry fighting is not the answer just don't be so easy to start the fight OK harry. and I know he deserve it but its not the way we should behave we were taught better than this. we have to act right and be the better person not the bad one after the war we all change and then Severus looks at me and said get some more sleep Hermione you need it you had a very hard night last night some rest my love and then you get up I promise i`ll be right by your side and after I close my eyes I hear a knock on the door when Severus opens the door it was molly and she was talking to jenny and ask what had happened?

So I hear jenny tell molly about what he had done to me and she goes over to my bed and put a wet towel on my neck. and I feel her putting her hand on my forehead to see if I have a fever then Severus ask molly what are you doing? then she said i`m just making sure she doesn`t have a fever and as he looks at me and then I wake up again then I saw molly sitting on the bed right next to me. and said i`m so sorry dear I never knew Ron has become this man he will pay for it OK dear. I will protect you from him he will not go near you anymore and as I try to sit up Severus and molly helped me to get up from the bed and then they ask do you have to go to the bathroom Hermione? As I look at Severus then molly and then out of no where molly told everybody to get out.

So they did she help me up and help me change my clothes and took me to the bathroom and my neck was still in pain so as molly took me to the bathroom to get ready I look at her and i try to talk and then she said no dear don't talk just yet drink something first before talking to anyone then Severus walks in and as I look at him he told me to come with him. so as I walk with him and takes me out of Hogwarts and we just walk and he holds my hand then he said I think we should wait till you feel better for the wedding then he gives me some healing potions and water. and I said no Severus I want to get married on that day I will be OK I promise you I want to do it on may 15 OK my love. then he looks at me and said fine babe we will do it i`m doing this because I love you.

and I stop and I pull him close to me and hug him and as I look around ask where are we Severus? then he said no where near Hogwarts i`ll tell you that this is the park my mother took me before she died. and as I look into his eyes then he said I love you Hermione then he kisses me and pull me in for another hug I was just thinking that he really does care for me. so we start to walk again then I trip and fall on the floor and I bring him down with me and then he said are you OK babe. and when he trys to get up I pull him back down and I kiss him and he kisses me back and I told him I love you Severus. and as we lay down there on the grass he sit up and he pulls out a little box out with a ribbon and he told me sit up babe he gives me a back it was a necklace with our names in it as I look at him I said can you help me put it on babe. so he goes behind me and puts the necklace on me and then I see everyone was looking at us then molly said there you guys are we were looking for you.

and Severus laugh well I was trying to get some time alone with my future wife before the wedding but I guess that's not gonna happen. is it then molly said you are so warm hearted since you guys got together what has she done to you Severus? Ask molly and then Severus said its called true love molly I finally find my true love. and i`m glade then molly said thank god I thought you would never get over harry`s mother then he look at me and said i`m more in love with Hermione than I ever was with harry`s mother. she makes me complete no women has ever done this to me she is my one and only till the day I die.

So Severus helps me get up and we went to a restaurant molly took us and she paid for everybody meal there then a slow song came on and Severus got up and came to me and asked Hermione Granger can I have this dance? So I get up and said yes and as he hold me we start to dance he pulls me closer and said i`m so glade we are finally together and said are you ready? Then I asked ready for what Severus then he said the wedding Hermione. so I got closer to him and said yes I am and as my lead on him he started to sing the song to me and I look at me and we stop and we start to kiss and I felt like we were the only people there on the dance floor then harry said Hermione,Severus as we look at harry he falls and I just started to laugh at him then he tells that's not funny then I ask are you hurt? Then he said no then I said then it is funny to me.

then a week past by and harry pick me up from Severus house and said you cant see her until the wedding and as I leave I kiss him and harry said Hermione its just one day let`s go then I said OK so he drives me to molly's house and she ask hello dear how have you been? and then she said everything is really for tomorrow dear I cant wait to see how pretty the wedding is going to be. you are a wonderful women and a wonderful wife to Severus you make him so happy I can see it in your eyes and then I told molly i`m sorry to ask you this but i`m hungry do you have anything to eat well of course my dear come with me here sweetheart thanks molly.

As I finished eating I went upstairs to go to sleep and as I lay down I fell asleep and I had a great dream first time in years then I woke up to go to the bathroom and I hear lupin talking to harry about me saying we need to have cops at my wedding because Ron escape jail. so as soon I heard escape I wrote to Severus and I told him everything that I heard lupin say about Ron and then I went downstairs for a class of water and then harry and lupin saw me and lupin was behind me and said Hermione and he gave me a huge hug and said how are you feeling? and I told him scared and then he look at me and said scared? But why? The wedding i`m scared I might faint with I say I do then he looks at me. then he said come with me for walk and we went outside to talk as I look at him and he told me when I first got married I was scared too I dint know what to say to my mother-in-law that's how scared I was I almost pass out then my wife grab my hand and told me to stay calm and I did then I ask why are you here lupin? Then he said its Ron he escape from jail and I look at him and said I know lupin. I overheard you and harry talking about it and i`m glade you are worry but no spells during my wedding it needs to be perfect that day then a took a deep breath then lupin said Hermione don't worry I promise. everything will be perfect for your big day I promise you I smile and hug him and said thank you lupin.

as I go back inside I get some water and went back to bed to sleep a little bit and I was fall sleep harry covers me up with a blanket and leaves and then I hear molly check on me though out the night it was wonderful to feel safe for the very first time everything that I had done. and then I start to dream about the first time we had sex right after he ask me to marry him and I was glad that I gave it up to him and nobody else. I love Severus so fucking much and I cant control my love for him he will always be a great husband no matter where we live I want to spend my whole life with him I know he is the one.

then the next morning molly walk in Hermione my dear its time to get up sweetheart you gonna eat. and then get ready today is the day when I woke up I see nymphadora and molly just waiting for me to get up from the bed and they said so are you ready to be. then nymphadora starts to laugh and then I said of course i`m ready I love him and he loves me so we go downstairs to eat and while we are eating Severus`s owl came in and gave me a letter so when I see the letter it said to Hermione Granger so I open it and read it out loud it said.

Dear Hermione Granger today is our day that we have been waiting for I just cant wait to see you in the beautiful dress your mother brought you and you look like a queen like you always do I remember I first time I saw you then during your 5 year that when I fell in love with you. and you kiss me and I pulled you away and lied to you saying that I will never like you like that and now i`m glade you are with me now the mother of my kids I hope to see you today at 2:00 pm i`ll be waiting for to come in your dress I love you Hermione Granger you warm my heart up when I was cold hearted.

.

Then everybody looks at me and then I looked around and said what and then molly said that was so sweet now I do know he does really love you. I know I said to everybody and as I finished my food I wrote a letter to him and then went outside just to sit and harry came to be and said now i`m happy that Severus will put a ring on your finger this is gonna be a wonderful after party after the wedding I really hope you want this Hermione just remember try to stay calm as long as possible OK. you can do this I believe in you I hug him then molly comes out OK Hermione lets get you ready for this wedding.

then she said harry you know what to do and he said already done then I got up went to the room molly was there and so was nymphadora they told me go take a shower dear so as I went to take a shower I clean everywhere and got out and as I put a towel around my body nymphadora and molly sat me down and did my hair and nails then turn me towards a mirror and ask what I think about I?t and I loved it so as I put my dress on I hear a knock on the door it was jenny and then she said oh my god Hermione then I said what then she said you look gorgeous oh my god I just don't know what to say you are so pretty you are gonna give Severus a heart attack and then my face turned red.

and then molly and nymphadora said you know she is right you are gorgeous the most beautiful bride then they do my make up by the time they finished harry knock on the door and I said come in then harry said Hermione i`m gonna walk you down to Severus cause you are like my sister Hermione and I smile and hugged him thanks harry you really are a great friend harry potter then all of my friends. came in and family everyone but my dad he died when I was 19 years old it was hard but I got over it then my mom said your father would be so proud of you Hermione then I start to cry and then I said I miss him just so much mom I wish he was here. with me at my wedding and then molly said he is with you in your heart and forever he will stay. now clean your tears you don't want to destroyed your make up do you and as I look at her I said no. I don't as I walk down the stairs I see harry and he said you are very beautiful Hermione are you sure you are Hermione Granger then we both laugh and said are you ready then I look at him yes i`m ready let`s do this.

As I walk and grabs harry`s arm I stop and he look at me and said Hermione look at me calm down you can do this I know you can your love is stonger then anyone that I ever knew so I take a deep breath and as harry walks me down to snape I saw everybody look at me in silence no one said a word then I looked at Severus as we got closer and Severus smile and said you look gorgeous Hermione then the wedding started and everything was calm and then 3 hours past and now I am the wife of the potions master and as we go to the party I look at him and then he said we did it we are finally married to each other you make me the happiest man alive Hermione Snape. then the music starts and Severus pulls me close to him and I kiss him on the lips and everybody clapped so we went to the dance floor and then everybody was taking pictures and videos as we danced then he stop and said i`ll be right back my love.

and then harry took me to dance then I said hey big brother than he laughs at me and said I know so you are finally married no more living with mommy right Hermione yeah harry you are right thank you for everything harry it means a lot to me I know you work hard to keep me happy and I thank you for that harry potter the famous boy who out lived the dark lord then I laugh then harry said well yea sis I did and we both laughs. then Severus came can I have my wife back? ask Severus to harry so I went with Severus and then I saw all my family that are not magic blood and as I look at him and hugged him thank you Severus this means a lot to me babe I love you babe.

I said hi to all my family and we laughed and danced and talked then I get up to look at the time and I went to Severus and said babe i`m ready let`s go babe he looks at me and smiles OK let`s go start our honeymoon so where does my queen want to go for our honeymoon surprised me babe as we go he said close your eyes my queen so I close my eyes and I hold him tight then he said open and I looked around and said babe where are we? We are at the Bahamas I heard from harry that you always wanted to go to the Bahamas so I took you. come let`s check in babe and as I check into the hotel with Severus we got into the hotel room and I kissed him and he kissed me I took off his pants and he took of my dress and push me on the bed and we just made love over and over through out the night then the next morning we made love again then we went to the beach and had fun we went to the store and try some clothes on for fun and he was laughing and he made me laugh too.

I pulled him in for a kiss then I saw him Draco with his son and daughter and he saw Severus and I so he walk up to us and said so you guys are together now then I said well Draco we got married yesterday and then he said congrats guys i`m happy for you Hermione. Hermione can I talked to you real quick then I told him of course you can Draco then he pulls me aside. i`m sorry I called you a mud blood in our second year in Hogwarts I am very sorry about that then I said Draco its OK everything is fine between us OK don't worry about the past OK Draco.

Then Severus come up to us and said are you ready Hermione and as I look at him he kisses me and as he kiss me I felt weak though out my body then I said this is what love does to me. I never thought I feel this way this soon and as we turned Draco said mm professor snape what are you guys doing tonight? i`ll like to takes you guys out to dinner what do you say professor snape then he looks at me and smiles and said my treat then Severus said as long as if its OK with Hermione. its up to her and then they both look at me and then I said well of course Draco we will go out with you today.

As Severus and I start to walk I stop and said babe i`m glade we got married before I start to get fat then he laughs and said I didn't care if you are fat or skinny I will love you either way you are my life Hermione Snape. and nothing will ever change between us I promise you till the day I die then I looked at him and grad his shirt and pull him towards him and said before we go to dinner with Draco. I want to do something with you Severus and then he said OK what is it Hermione so I kissed him and then he look at me I pull him closer to the bed and I take his shirt from out of his pants and unbutton his shirt and unzip his pants and then he unzip my dress and pushes me on the bed and gets on top of me and then he said are you sure you want to do this now Hermione then I said shut up and fuck me Severus make me feel good babe.

Then I take off his boxers and I pull down my underwear and then he put it in oh Severus harder babe faster then I get on top of him and I ride his dick hard by the time we finished we lay down on the bed and just start to kiss and feel each others body then I look at him and he looks at me and said Hermione Snape I love you and I kiss him and said we have to put our clothes on and go meet up with Draco as I get up he pulls me down and get on top of me and spreads my legs and fucks me again then when he finished I said I hate that I love you Severus. and then he gets up and gets in the shower and I follow him in while in the shower we make out and then we hear a knock on the door so I grab a towel and put it around me and opened the door.

It was Draco and I told him wait on the bed so I go back in the shower and Severus grabs me and bites me in the neck and he leaves a hickey on my neck and as we get out of the shower I told him Draco is waiting on our bed babe. so we can go to eat dinner and as I get dress into my red dress Severus comes out in a towel and I told him put something red on babe and I gave him a red suit to put on and as Draco goes to use the bathroom he puts his boxers on then he looks at me and kisses me then Draco comes out and said you are still not dress snape and then he laughs and said i`m half dress. and I start to laugh as he put his shirt on and then his pants he tuck his shirt on and then he looks at his tie and ask Hermione. how do you put this on? and I took it from his hand and put it around his neck and I said babe you are how old and you do not know how to put a tie on then he looks at me pulls me closer and kisses me and said I love you Hermione Snape.

And then I pull away and said let me see and then I say in his hear you look really sexy tonight Severus then he pulls me close and I say I love you Severus through life and death and as he pulls closer we kiss again over and over again then we look at our bed and Draco was just staring at us and said shall we go to dinner now and we both said yes and as I was about to walk out I said Severus hold my hand babe and as we walk down the hall to the restaurant Severus pulls my chair out for me and then he sits right next to me and hold my hand and said tomorrow morning I have a present for you Hermione Snape.

and I looked at him and smiled at him his dark black eyes that make him look bad but on the inside he is a real good man and I love this man there is no cost on our love all I know is I love him as we eat dinner with Draco we talk about our plans. then out of no where the baby kicked really hard then I scream and Severus got up and said babe are you OK? Then I looked at him and said yes Severus its just the baby it kicked me really hard Severus then he look at me and said let`s go home and I looked at him and said Severus take me home please then he got up and said OK my love as I get up I fall back down in the chair and Draco and Severus caught me and then they took me to the hotel room as we are walking inside the hotel I fell again so Severus carried me to the hotel room as we get to the room Draco open the door for me.

And as Severus shut the door and Draco leaves I asked Severus a question I said Severus can you give me a bath babe then he told of course my love as he goes to the bathroom and fills up the tub. with some warm water and goes back to the bed and takes off my clothes and he carries me to the tub and put me inside the tub softly and gentle and then he puts the soap all over my body then he put the water on me to wash the soap off and then he pulls me out of the water and pull the towel around me and takes me to the bed and put on my pj on me and put me under the covers and went to take a shower and then layed in bed with me as we slept I wake up at 3am and I woke up Severus and he looked at me and ask are you OK then I told him Severus we need to go to the hospital right now.

Then he looks at me get dress fast carries me to the er room and they admit me into a room and Severus calls Draco and he runs to the hospital and they don't let anyone see me so Severus calls harry and all of our friends and family as they do blood test on me everything is coming out normal like nothing is wrong then out of no where they let my friends see me as I look around I don't see Severus and I look at Draco and ask where is my husband then he said hold up i`ll look for him. then he comes back with Severus and harry said let`s leaves theses two alone so they can talk as everybody leaves to the waiting room Severus walks up and me hold my hand and kisses me on the lips then the doctor walks in and he looks at us and grab the papers at the end of the bed.

he looks at both of us and saids is this your husband then I told the doctor yes it is then he said the reason why you are in so much pain is because the baby is getting ready to come out you are 9 months pregnant that's why you are having trouble walking and I looked at the doctor and said that's impossible because im not big the doctor look at me and said as a witch your belly can stay skinny sometimes then the doctor said thank god your husband took you here. then everybody else comes back in and Severus tell them everything and everyone looks at me and we are all having fun and saying jokes on each other and then boom. my water breaks and then I in pain HOLY SHIT SEVERUS MY WATER BROKE GET THE FUCKING DOCTOR NOW! then he runs out and gets the doctor and then the doctor kicks everybody out and I told Severus to stay here with me and he did as the doctor closes all the doors and then he told me to push and push and push then the baby came out then the doctor yells its a boy and he gave the baby to Severus and Severus starts to cry with tears of joy.

And Severus looks at me and I told him his name will be Cameron Severus Granger Snape then Severus looks at him and said I love that name Hermione then while they give Cameron a bath Severus kisses me on the lips and all my friends and family walks in and they look at us kissing then harry says where is the baby Hermione hello Hermione then I said yea the baby is getting a bath he is so beautiful harry then harry looks at me and ask its a boy then Severus and I look at each other yes its a boy they are cleaning him up then Severus saids we did it Hermione Snape and I looked at him and said I love you Severus then he kisses me then the doctor came in with the baby and gave it to me when I was holding Cameron I started to cry then Severus said he looks just like his parents.

then I told harry his name is Cameron Severus Granger Snape then harry walks up to me and looks at my son then I look at harry and said do you want to hold him harry then he looks at Severus and said OK Hermione let me see him and how beautiful he is then harry holds him and said to Cameron you are an angel Cameron snape as Severus smiles he phone rings and I look at him then he turned it off then I said thank you Severus.

as harry gives Cameron to Severus harry told me you guys made a beautiful baby boy you guys are going to be wonderful parents no matter what happens I will protect him well I gotta go Ginny is waiting to go home then Ron walks in and Severus gets infront of me you don't belong here get out now after everything you have done to her. you think you could just come like you are her friend you put her through a pain she will never forgive you Ron. leave then Ron said I only wanted to see the baby then I say you are not allowed to my baby get out Ron then he said no then molly comes and grabs Ron by the shirt and said leave them alone go home we will talk later about this.

then molly comes back and said i`m sorry sweetie about Ron its just that he has change he was never like this before then, I look at molly its OK mm Severus can I have Cameron now. then he gives me Cameron so I feed him and then the doctor comes in and said now we need to do test on the mother then Severus ask why do you need to do test on my wife. then the doctor just look at me and then Severus to make sure that she is well to go home and the baby is fine its just her we need to check her in case of anything.

Then Severus said OK then test her OK like right now as Severus hold our son they take me to do the MRI and everything else then I came back and Severus was asleep on the chair and Cameron was in his bed and so 1 hour past and the doctor said that I can go home and Severus was still sleeping then I wake up Severus so I said babe wake up. babe then he woke up and I said the doctor said we can go home then he grabs Cameron's carseat and he put Cameron in his seat and he help me in the wheel chair then the doctor came and said you guys ready then Severus said yea we are then harry was infront of the hospital with Ginny in a car then Severus grabs the baby put him in the car then he helps to walk to the car.

Then he get inside the car and tells harry let`s go take us to the hotel so I can pick up our stuff so we can go home then we get to the hotel and harry and Severus goes to the hotel room. and put our suitcase in the back of the car and get back inside and he flys the car to my house and as we get to the house then he saids stay here. for a minute and then he comes out after ten minutes then he take me and the baby inside as I look around the house I noticed you did a spell on the house to make him a room oh babe thank you I love you Severus snape he looks at me smiles and then he kisses me on my lips we are going to be a great and big family I want at lease five more kids Severus then he said OK let`s get busy then I told him not now. i`m tired OK let`s get into bed and same as me as I fall asleep the baby starts to cry and when I go over to his room Severus he feeding him and change the baby so I went back to bed .

Then the next morning I wake up Severus come in the room with breakfast and he said everything is done with Cameron so eat then we will take a shower OK Hermione then we hear a knock on the door it was Dumbledore then he walks in so how is Hermione and your baby doing then Severus said everyone is great I love being a father headmaster it feels great to be a father its wonderful as much as Hermione does too I love her so much headmaster then he said and has you should. she gave you a beautiful son to raise and where is Hermione right now then Severus said upstairs I made her breakfast and took care of everything with Cameron we are so happy to be parents I love it and so does she.

then I see her walk down then I see what he is wearing I took Hermione aside Hermione Dumbledore is here do you think you should be wearing booty shorts while Dumbledore is here Hermione then I said Severus calm down I love you not him babe OK he looks at me then I go to the stove to turn it on then Dumbledore looks at me and saids hi to me then he saids to me you look good for someone that just had a baby thank you professor Dumbledore then Cameron starts to cry so I run to him and pick him up and carry him downstairs. as I was making tea for the three of us and feeding Cameron then Severus see me and said here let me help you with him then I said Severus you did all night long and part of the morning then he said its OK Hermione I don't mind doing it he is our son and I want to hold him.

then I smiled at him and said OK Severus here is Cameron feed him in the living room babe then he kisses me on the lips as he left I started to get the tea ready for us and I bring out the tea and Severus is holding the Cameron then he put Cameron to bed and comes back then he looks at Dumbledore and said so how can I help you headmaster well Severus as you know we need a teacher for the dark arts then I said I can teach it Dumbledore I know everything about it and I can be with Severus then he looks at both of us and saids so are you sure you want to work there Hermione then I said yes I always wanted to work there then he said well .OK then but you and Severus have to share a room together then I said I do not mind Dumbledore

as he leaves and we shut the door behind him Severus looks at me and I go to the kitchen table as Severus goes to check on Cameron then he comes down to the kitchen and see me thinking and then I told him I need to go for a walk OK i`ll be right back OK Severus I kiss him on the lips and leave as I walk to the store I see Ron then he runs to me pushes me against the wall. and said now you see Severus cant save you now from me then I said get the fuck off of me then he grab me put me in a car and rape me and left me alone as I walk back home Severus is sleeping on the sofa so I sit in the kitchen table and starts to cry and Severus hears me and runs to me then he see blood on my face and ask what happened?

He ask that question again then I saw Severus when I was walking to the store to go pick up some milk for us Ron he...he... he force me into a mm a car and mm and mm rape me then he grabs me and hold me for a long time and said its going to be OK then he calls the cops on Ron and told them everything. that I told him after that he carried me to our bed and told me to rest and as he left the knock on the door it sounded like harry and Severus explain everything to him and told him he told me to rest then we will go to the hospital to get me check out.

but when Severus came to check on me I was shacking and he woke me up and said come on let`s go then I ask go where then he said to the hospital and he yelled harry grab Cameron now asap met me in the car we gonna take her in she doesn`t look so good as harry runs and grabs Cameron we are all in the car then he said Hermione stay awake my love please then he yells in the hospital and said SOMEBODY HELP ME MY WIFE WAS RAPE ON HER WAY TO THE STORE PLEASE DOCTOR then the doctor said calm down sir where is your wife in the car then Severus carry me to the back of the er room to check me they told Severus to leave the room. and they put me to sleep and they told him to go to the waiting room then he walk away very slowly.

then he sits down and looks at harry and said we got to do something about this then he told Severus just wait till she wake up Severus she will be fine then as I wake up Severus is holding my hand and crying and I tried to say his name, but I couldn't then he looks at me and said Hermione don't move they have needles inside of you and they found bleeding inside of you because of Ron. they did open you to stop the bleeding it worked but still they want to keep a eye on you just in case there is something more than just bleeding OK babe Cameron is with harry and Ginny in the waiting room

then Severus runs outside and starts to cry while sitting on the car telling himself then he see a ghost it was his mother and he looks at her.

and she said my son your wife will live a long happy life with you then she looks at him and said my son stop crying she will be fine and then harry was calling Severus and Severus runs back inside the hospital and see the doctor whats going on with my wife then the doctor said everything is fine we save her life. so she can go home tomorrow if you want you can see her then I looked at harry and grab Cameron and Severus goes to see me.

then I hear a knock on the door and I see my husband walking in with our son. and said the doctor told me you can go home today Hermione isn't that great and as I look at him I smile and said yea it is great. Severus then I get up and I sign my discharge papers and then we go home to our house and I go to bed and Severus goes to cook dinner. while he is cooking I think to the time we had our first kiss and the nights he seek into my bed when the teachers were sleeping and I scream I see ron in my dreams trying to kill me then Severus wakes me up so I wake up and Severus is holding me and he ask another nightmare. Hermione then I look at him and said yes then he kisses me and then I pulled him on top of me and I take off his shirt and then, I take off mine and as I take off his pants Ginny walks in then Severus said you should knock Ginny

.

As she leaves Severus slowly takes off my pants and then he gets on top of me and then we have some hot sex while harry and Ginny are downstairs Severus bites my neck and leaves hickeys on my neck and on the rest of my body then I get on top of him and start to ride him hard then he looks at him and pulls me closer to him and kisses me all over as I lay back down on my bed he goes faster making me feel amazing then we both came and he stop and kisses me on my lips and. I feel his tongue in my mouth and it felt so great then I just lay on his chest with the blankets over us and I tell him how much he means to me and he smiles and kisses me again.

then we hear a knock on the door and then we hear that its harry and then harry said mm professor snape how are you guys going to take care of Cameron while you guys are working at the school? then harry said if you guys dont mind i`ll take care of him if you want me too then I look at harry and said we need to talk about it harry then Severus gets up puts his boxers on then opens the door for harry while i`m still laying in bed and then harry looks at me and said I could come back. then I said don't worry harry its fine then Severus puts his clothes back on and said to harry come with me I have to show you something very important to my family

as they leave I get up and I get dress and as I finished getting dress Severus and harry comes back and I look at Severus he walks up to me and hugged me tight and said in my ear i`m so glade. that I didn't lose you in the hospital I love you Hermione Snape and I will never leaves you then he kisses me on the lips and as I look at harry he is just staring at us kissing. then he ask shall we eat dinner or are you going to round 2 now we both laugh and said let`s eat harry. then he said good what is for dinner then professor Snape then Severus said harry please call me Severus i`m not your teacher anymore Harry then harry looks at him and said yes sir thank you for letting me know.

and as I go to see Cameron sleeping I take my phone and start taking pictures of him sleeping and I tell Severus we have to show his wife this then he laughs and said we have to get one when he is naked Hermione I start to laugh and I said agreed Severus who would of known that we made such a beautiful baby boy as we hold hands walking downstairs harry and Ginny are are video chatting molly on the phone so we go to the kitchen and Severus kisses me and then it turn out to be a make out section then then we hear molly and we stopped and harry had the camera on us so molly saw us kiss so we both said hi to molly on the video chat and after harry hang up the phone we told him let us know when you have the camera on us then Severus said I love Hermione. harry but I don't want people seeing us kiss like that over the camera do you understand harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed and Ron is on the run, but not for long and Cameron is now sleeping through the night. As I wake up Severus is not home and neither is Cameron, so I walk downstairs and I see a letter from Severus so I open it and he tells me that he is just going to the park with Cameron. I get dress and I go to see Harry Potter at his house as I go to harry house I see him just sitting outside on the grass. I call his name and he looks up at me and runs over and hugged me as we go inside the house Ginny and Molly were there just talking.

I walk inside the house and they both just stared at me and got up, and Molly asks me where Cameron is so I told her he is with his then an owl came with a I wrote to Severus and told him where I went, and Molly pulled me to the side and told me that Ron is planning to do something really bad. And I looked at her and said what did he do but she didn't know. As I get up to go see Ginny Severus shows up with Cameron. Then Severus goes from behind me and grabs me and said hey sexy.

I just laughed and then Ginny grab Cameron real quick and as I look at Severus, I kiss him so I pull him aside and told him about Ron he got upset and said we will be more careful than ever. Then Harry went up to us and told me he will be right back. As Harry leaves Severus takes Cameron and give him to the headmaster. then as he leaves Ron grabs me and takes me with him inside an old house and I see Harry tie up to a wall, and Ron tie up on the other side of the room. As I start to look at Harry Ron comes up to me and hit me in the face then Ron turned on the light and I saw this really big pot and he took Harry's blood and put it in the pot and he took a bone from a dead person. And said a spell then something happened I saw someone he was supposed to be dead. Now I knew the truth about Ron that he is evil.

It was Lord Voldemort I just think how is this possible Harry Potter killed him in the dark forest I couldn't believe my eyes and now Lord Voldemort will know Severus is alive I can't let him find out and Voldemort looks at Ron and said thank you, my dear boy, I just think about Severus and what he will do when he finds me and then Voldemort comes face to faces to me and ask where is Severus I look at him and said you will have to kill me first you want him because I will never give him up.

Then he lets Harry go but keeps me tied up to the wall, then Harry said he will warn snape then Harry Potter left during the night. then out of nowhere, I hear Severus voice in my head saying to stay calm. I didn't know where I was all I know is that Voldemort wants Severus dead. I couldn't let that happen so then Voldemort comes to me and put me to the floor, and starts to beat me up then Voldemort ask where is Severus? I looked at him and said I don't know Then Ron hold me down and Voldemort write on the other arm mud blood and as he does that I start to scream in pain.

As I passed out I start to remember the first time I kissed Severus, then I hear fighting then someone picked me up and they were calling my name. over and over again then as they put me on something soft I opened my eyes a little and I see molly and Severus walking towards me so I called Severus and he ran up to me and ask Hermione are you ok? So I open the eyes and look at him and the nurse said you been out for two weeks Severus started to get worried about me. As I look at my husband professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall came through the doors of the hospital wing.

I ask them where is my father then Severus looks at me and said hermione your father died when you were 19 years old. then I hear my husband say that I lost part of my he look at me and said our son is fine, I looked confused and said babe we don't have a son. Then he said babe our son is 3 months old then I look at I said help me Severus as Severus goes to his class he makes a potion for me to remember. So as he leaves I go back to sleep and I had a dream about Lord Voldemort asking where Severus is? And I told him I don't know.

As days passed Severus come back to the hospital wing and gives me the potion. so as I took the potion my memory came back like a bomb Explosion it came back all at once. Then I look at my son and started to cry then Dumbledore comes in and ask how I'm feeling? as I told him fine, months passed and there was still no sign of Lord Voldemort or Ron everybody was getting scared because the last time Voldemort was alive almost everyone died even Harry. as I get out of bed I walk to Severus classroom and just sit at his desk and look around as I see books and potions everywhere.

Then Severus walks in and takes my eyes off of the books and then he kisses he said we will find Voldemort and end him once and for all. so as Severus and I walk to Dumbledore's office Cameron is on his lap laughing and grabbing his beard Severus grabs Cameron and me to go to the lake and sit down. Then Cameron grabs Severus wand and I look at Severus and said babe your wand then he took it from I look at Cameron I told Severus he looks more like you then he does me as Severus looks at him he gets up with Cameron in his arm and grabs me and said this right now is a perfect memory i will cherish then Dumbledore comes to us with a camera and he told us to smile and we take a picture as a family. Then six years passed and Severus comes in and said that Cameron is sleeping over Harry's house.

So that night Severus and I go out to dinner. as we go out I see Ron I whispered in Severus ear and I said I see Ron. then Severus took his wand out and said stupefy. and Ron passed out and then we took him to Dumbledore and Dumbledore took him to the Minister Of magic as I leave with Severus. I look at Severus pull him towards me and start to kiss him on his lips. As we get home I get a letter for Cameron from severus's uncle asking if he wanted to go to boot camp. and I show Severus the letter and then he told me in his dreams. As much as I love Severus I agreed with him on that because I never met his uncle.

Then we went to our bedroom and I torn off Severus clothes and threw him on the bed and fuck the brains out of him and then he looks at me and turns me over and get on top of me and starts to bite me and leave hiskeys on my body then we just fell asleep in each other's arms as i wake up Severus comes through the door with breakfast for me and him. Then as we eat breakfast and take a shower together. We go downstairs and start to clean the house and as we do that we get a letter from Cameron.

Dear mom and dad Tio Harry told me about how much you guys love each other. and it's was cool mom and dad I miss You already and now I know I was made out of strong bond with love. I'm happy that I am there is just one thing I want a brother or sister p.s I love you guys Cameron

Severus and I just looked at each other and smiled as three days passed we went to Harry house to pick up Cameron. Harry was on the flying broom with him, Cameron was having so much fun. then out of no where I started to get a pain in my scars and told Harry get Cameron out of here. but it was too late Voldemort came and knock out Severus and I. As I wake up Harry is on the floor cover in blood so I wake him up and he looks at me and said I'm sorry hermione Voldemort took Cameron so I wake up Severus and said we have to get our son back.

As we call everyone they all help me find him. then I broke down and started to throw everything around the house and everybody went outside and waited till I was calm Severus walks in and pulled me into a hug and said everything is gonna be fine we will get our son back, even if it's the last thing I do and then as he kisses me everybody comes back in and went back to work. And I was just in Severus arms crying and then I said I can't lose my baby I can't. Then Ginny comes in and said I think we found him as I go with Severus I see Cameron tie up against the wall so I try to run to Severus grabs in and said we have to wait and I push and said I waited long enough that's my baby.

As I run to my son Voldemort comes out and said I knew it wouldn't be long before you came. and I yelled give me my son then Severus walks out with wand and said Avada Kedavra then Voldemort was just hurt not dead. so we take Cameron home and as the night went all three of us slept in the same bed,holding on to Cameron tight . So I wake up and Cameron holding me like he was scared and I knew he is scared of Voldemort. Everyone is beside Severus he isn't scared of anything besides losing his family.

Then Molly walks in and then I hear a voice it was bellatrix and said oh shit but she looks at and said I will kill you one day keep an eyes out then she left as Cameron runs downstairs to me and molly walks in the kitchen and see me hugging Cameron and said I'm glad you guys got your son back and said he isn't safe anywhere then she looks at me and said what about Hogwarts and I thought to myself why didn't I think of that. So I get on the broom with Cameron and as we get to Hogwarts Dumbledore was there in the great hall making sure everything is ready for the school year.

He looks at me and said what can I help you with hermione so I ask him can you help me to keep Cameron safe because we just got him back and Voldemort knows where we live so he looks at and said to Cameron come here my dear boy and as Cameron walks towards and Severus comes and said what are you doing here so I told him Dumbledore can protect him better than we can and then we start to yell at each other and said but he is our son hermione we should be protecting him but Dumbledore and I said but when you get knock out by Voldemort again and our son goes missing again it will be our faults then he stop and started to think about it and said your right hermione I don't want that to happen again so he agreed that he should stay ay Hogwarts to keep him safe.

Severus and I goes to his father for help,and as he looks at Severus and said I have not seen or heard from you in decades and now you want me to help you with your son safety, and Severus looks at him and said dad he is your grandson I know you wanna to help him if not for me do it for him, he looks just like you did when you were his age and as his father looks at me he said ok fine I'll do it, then he ask but for how long as I speak up and told him until we get rid of Voldemort as soon as we said that name he froze. and he grabs Severus and said no son of mine is going up against that he said dad stop it I'm not a little kid anymore you raised me to make my own choices and I need to make them not you not hermione me now protect my son and I will kill him once and for all.

As I walk out I Look at him and ask what was that all about?then he said Voldemort killed my mother was I was Cameron age. As the year. Pass still looking for Voldemort I make a plan and follow it so I sit down in a park and Voldemort shows up and grabs me but just be for he can leaves lupine Harry Ginny Dumbledore Tonks show-up And we all killed him and now he is gone once and for all will he ever bother us anymore as we go to his father house to pick up Cameron his father ask me is my son dead I told him no but Voldemort is.

Then Cameron runs to me mommy I pick him up and we go to meet up with Severus at Molly's house and as Severus see him we both just hug Cameron as long as possible then Harry said to Ginny now that's what you call a family with love in it and I kiss Severus and then I kiss Cameron and we just stay there holding our son so molly comes out and yells dinner is done come and eat Cameron runs inside and I just stare at him Severus looks at him and I said in his ear meet me in the bathroom so I walk to the bathroom and Severus goes behind me and said I'm here now what.

I look at him and hold him tight and said let's go to the toy store and buy something for Cameron and he looks at me and ok but right after this he lit up my dress and pulled his dick out and started to fuck me in the bathroom on the counter after one pass we left and I saw the toy he would love so we got it for him with three necklaces that match that said mother father and son as we get out Harry said you guys went to the store and I looked at him and said yes for Cameron as we sit down and start to eat Severus and I get up and said.

Can I have Everyone Attention please we will like to thank you for helping us protect Cameron from lord Voldemort and as for Cameron mom and dad got you something for always believing us that we will protect you as Severus pick up his wand a gift pop in front of Cameron and we told him open it my son.

As he looks at it a huge smile went on his face and said no way are you guys serious mom and dad thanks I love guys are the best parents and then I gives Severus and Cameron a gift and said open it then Severus open his first and looked at me and loudly really babe. I looked at him and said yes and when everybody looked at his shirt it said baby number 2 on the way and Cameron open his and it said big brother they were both happy. so I go outside and molly follows me and said you are a great wife and mother hermione. as I look at her she see me crying so she goes up to me and wipes my tear away and ask sweetheart are you crying? so I told her I miss my father I wish he could've been here to know about his grandkids. Then she told me he does know and he is happy about it.

As Cameron ask when do you guys go back to work I looked at him and said in September and he walk away happy. Then one month passed and I ask molly if she can watch Cameron while I go to the doctors office and then doctor smith said spread your legs then Severus see the early ultrasound he looks at me and said where does that go then the doctor told him and he passed out, and then he gets up and said I'm ok babe I am.

Then as the doctor listen to the heart beat Severus looks at him and said what's wrong doctor smith,smith said I hear to heart beats Severus looks at me and said our baby has two hearts and he said no but you have two babies. and Severus didn't look so good as we come back Severus runs to the bathroom to throw up and then molly comes to me and ask what happened to Severus? oh nothing molly he just found out I'm gonna be having twins she laughed and said that poor man and we sat down and started to plan everything.


End file.
